fifafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BrickCityBoy89
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Portugal national team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy65 (talk) 10:07, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Flag Hi, I saw your edits regarding FIFA 2001. You can use the template ( ) to add those flag. Examples: * <-- And here is the code: * <-- And here is the code: I hope this help And happy editings! :) -- 13:58, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Message Hello BrickCityBoy89, when you decided to leave a message to any user (which also include me), please create a Heading before writing: Examples: Heading 2 (Content) By the way, keep up the good edits and thank you for doing it! :D --Danskyl7 (talk) Adoption Hello BrickCityBoy89, I have been discussing with 2Actimv about making you as the new admin for this wiki, he seem to have no problem with it (which is good). So, I figured the time is now. Step 1 First, you can create an adoption request here . (You can do it now, I guess) Do you see the (Enter wiki name here - example: Fallout Wiki??), enter FIFA Football Gaming Wiki > Click Add new request Step 2 After you file a request, you will have some question to answer: Step 3 Once done, all you have to do is to wait for a few days before you can be granted those rights. Be sure to keep editing all the way in the process. Here 's an example on how the adoption should look like, you can refer it (Note: My previous username was Danskyl7ultimateNemesis, so yeah, that was me). Wish you luck. :) --Danskyl7 Adopting the wiki Hey, since there's spammed by several users today I think it's better that you can get the admin rights a little bit faster. Don't you think just messaging Happy is the best idea? I think he'll also agree with adopting the wiki by you :) 2Actimv talk 14:44, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:46, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats BrickCityBoy89! I'm pleased to hear that you have been granted Admin rights, I believe the wiki will improve even further with you around. Here's some things that need attention: *Well, for instance you can help by deleting this unused pages. If you think the page can still be used, just leave it for the moment. *Update the Wiki "Community message". *Update the background of the Wiki That's all I suppose, congrats once again! and good luck on gaining the Bureucrats rights so that you can promote other users. :D -- 02:42, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, congratz as well :D I agree with Danskyl that the layout really needs an update: Background, Wiki navigation, Maybe some things for the home page, customizing. All these things make it easier to get people editing on the wiki. :And also the spam has been a problem on this for some time, but I don't know how much spam there's left at the moment. 2Actimv talk 06:50, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Administration Template Hello again, I have created a Site Administration template for user with their respective rights; Bureucrat, Sysop, Chat Mod. etc. It allow us to communicate with each other a lot easier, you know just in case. Just put on your profile page, and it should look like this: That's all, thanks! -- 09:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, if you guys want I can customize it a little bit and add some extra information, so it'll get a nice layout. Just say if you want that below :) :Also let me know if you want to change something of the layout of the wiki. Usually I can customize a lot on a wiki. :btw bureaucrat is spelled wrong ;) 2Actimv talk 18:18, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that error, 2Actimv. :) --Danskyl7 (talk) Reply:Player Pages Hey BrickCityBoy89, I really like the layout that you have done for the Player Pages. I say use it if you decided to create another player pages. Keep up the good works! :D --Danskyl7 Update Wiki Navigation Hello, don't forget to update the FIFA Football Wiki Navigation. Just add the FIFA 15 on one of the FIFA Titles under FIFA games #: Click the Contribute >''' Edit Wiki Navigation '''> add FIFA 15 under the FIFA games #. Thanks! -- 12:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Hello, I see you beginning to update the Wiki-Navigation ever further (or it seem like it). I have a quick suggestion if you willing: Perhaps we should add like Leagues up there as well, thus allowing users to navigate different League pages a lot easier. Here's an examples: Leagues *England **Premier League **Football League Championship **Football League One **Football League Two *Spain **Primera División **Segunda División *Germany **Bundesliga **2. Bundesliga *Others **K League Classic **Major League Soccer -- 13:53, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! New Bureaucrat Hello BrickCityBoy89, congrats on obtaining those Bureaucrat rights! With it, now you can give other users Sysop, Chat Mod & Rollback rights. To Add User rights: *Go to >''' User Rights '''> From there, add the username and decide which rights fits them. Suggestion: *Remove unactive Admin/Bureaucrats who haven't edited for a year (Not Happy65 *We need a Rollbacker users to reverted bad/vandalism edit (Last few days, a user did a vandalism on Manchester United page.) -- 14:04, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Rollback You can give me the Rollback rights if you want, I can keep an eye for any bad edit. :) -- 02:33, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Turn on Forum Hello BrickCityBoy89, can you delete Rumours page? Please activated the Forum feature ( ), so that users can start a discussing without creating a new page. Forum page is -- 00:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Navigational Boxes Hello once again BrickCityBoy89, I have been able to create a Navigational Boxes (Thanks to 2Actimv). Right now I have created a , which should look like: If you wish to create one with other leagues/pages, Create a page > Put the title: (Examples: Template:Bundesliga Teams) Then you should edit this coding to your liking: Code= That's all, goodluck :) -- 02:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Rollback? What are the rules I have to follow to become a rollback?--Progamer4783 (talk) 13:09, December 21, 2014 (UTC) We currently already have a rollback BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 22:39, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Can I be also a rollback or admin? 16:29, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Anon users cannot be granted with Rollback, Chat Mod or Sysop rights. -- 13:55, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hi there. I saw your message on that guy's talk page so I thought I'd help give a quicker response. You can change it but I don't have a 100% idea how, Let me just check something and I'll get back to you. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:16, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, you'll have to edit your message onto this page. Basically just edit this page and write in whatever it is that you want your message to say. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Welcome Messages Hello, unfortunately the welcoming messages is an "automatic" routine and will randomly sending users to either you, Happy, other admins or Wikia staff talk page. You can however, change the content inside MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user (Which is the welcoming-message page), I'm not very good with coding, maybe I'll ask 2Actimv to change its design. -- 09:53, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Friendship Hey, I don't know if you already know it, but in December 2014 I founded a wiki about FIFA Street 2. Maybe we can have a friendship and in the future we may be able to organize things together and get more people to both wikis. I'd like it to hear what you think below :) Link: w:c:fifastreet2 2Actimv talk 14:38, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Nice that you like it! Maybe we can put the logos with links on both home pages as a start? So far I don't really have any other ideas :P 2Actimv talk 09:10, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::The picture is below. Could you maybe upload the logo of FIFA Wiki on my wiki? 2Actimv talk 16:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) SXSW Awards Hi, BrickCityBoy89! FIFA 15 has been nominated for Excellence in Convergence for the SXSW Awards, which Wikia is officially hosting this year! In order to drive any fans to the voting page that might be interested in rallying for their favorite game, we were wondering if we could place a badge on your main page that links to it? Best regards, Raylan Reply:SXSW Awards I have just put a new blog post about it that shows up on our main page, I'll be glad to put a badge on the main page, just give me a link to the badge or upload it to this wiki and I will put it at the top of the main page Thanks for letting me know about the awards. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 19:52, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks very much! The badge can be found here. Raylan13 (talk) 20:34, February 4, 2015 (UTC) SXSW Awards Badge The badge has been added to the top of this wiki's main page, hopefully that will help people vote for it, and I myself have already cast my vote for all the categories. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 05:28, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks - appreciate it :) Raylan13 (talk) 02:02, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Players Hello, should this wiki have thorough articles on players and etc.? [[User:Zeldafan511|Hey, it's in my name. I LIKE ZELDA. It's also in my profile. I LIKE POKÉMON. -->]] (talk) 19:25, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Danskyl7 Hello BrickCityBoy89, how it going? I'm very happy that you are still contributing to this wiki, keep it up! Just came to tell you that I will be leaving this wiki soon (Though, I'm still be active in Resident Evil Wiki/Dino Crisis Wiki,). I would like to apologize for anything and wish you good luck for the future. You can remove the "Chat-Mod" and "Rollbacks" rights from me, and give it to future users. -- 16:17, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, BrickCityBoy89! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the FIFA community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 03:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Consider FIFA listed and approved! Thanks :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Sony Giveaway and Video Hi BrickCityBoy, My name is Nico and work on the Community Dev - video game team at Wikia. Sony recently reached out to us about running a video on a few wikis and also doing a giveaway of their own. We're not sure what the video content will be yet, but we're assuming it will involve some FIFA footage and other new games that are coming out this year on the PlayStation platform. The giveaway would include PS+ subscriptions and a copy of one of their latest game. For an example of how it would look, head over to the Nintendo Wiki. There would be a promo on the mainpage and small pencil unit on article pages. With your approval, we could start doing this asap. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions/concerns, Thanks! Knakveey (talk) 22:15, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sony Giveaway and Video Yeah go ahead and do it. My only question is how long will the promo be up for? ---- Hi BrickCity, Thanks for getting back to me. We're still awaiting to get video from Sony. Once we do, the banners would be live for two weeks and then removed. The giveaway will also be life during that duration. Let me know if you have anymore questions and i'll get back to you asap about the live date. Thanks! Knakveey (talk) 19:17, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hi BrickCity, It looks like this won't actually happen for FIFA, sorry. If anything changes, I'll let you know asap. Knakveey (talk) 16:42, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey BrickCity, ::It turns out that we are actually going to do this! It will start tomorrow (11/5) and the blog + units will be live on the wiki then. ::Let me know if you have any questions! Knakveey (talk) 23:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey brickcityboy I was just wondering if u could make me admin, BooyahKing111 BooyahBomb 16:09, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Request For Admin Hey Brickcityboy i was wondering if u can make me admin please.Tell me on my talk page. User:BooyahKing111. remeber on my User talk:BooyahKing111.